Data centers, telecommunication facilities and other locations may include numerous optical or electronic devices stacked in racks. Many of these devices include jacks for receiving optical or electrical connectors at the ends of optical or electrical cables, and a large number of such cables may be connected to the equipment on a given shelf or rack. To help organize and support these cables, projecting troughs may be provided near the location where the cables connect to the devices. It is known to provide a plurality of fiber retainer rings on the troughs which surround one or more cables to retain and guide the cables.
The rings generally include a flexible portion that can be pushed or pulled to temporarily open a gap in the ring through which cables can be inserted into the ring. It may require a moderate amount of force to flex conventional rings into a cable-receiving configuration, and the rings may lose flexibility over time leaving a small gap where before two portions of the ring met securely. It may be possible to insert a cable into a ring by pressing the cable against the flexible ring portion to simultaneously open the gap and insert the cable. However, removing cables from such a ring requires a worker to displace the flexible portion of the ring with one hand and hold open the gap while removing the one or more cables with his other hand. It would be desirable to provide a cable retaining ring that can be opened and closed with one hand and which retains its closed shape even after a gap therein is opened and closed numerous times.